


How Steve Learned To Sew

by pulangaraw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a silly little thing. ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	How Steve Learned To Sew

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing. ;)

"Don't make those stitches too big, Steve, or you'll have to redo them."

Steve frowned down at the ripped pants he was trying to fix. "I hate sewing, mum. It's for girls."

"Now, now," she answered, "You'll never know when you might need to know it."

"Why can't we just buy new stuff?" Steve sucked on a finger he'd just stabbed with the needle.

"Why waste a perfectly good pair of pants?" She smiled at him.

"Mum!" Mary burst into the room. "Dad says me and Steve can go surfing, but we gotta go now."

Steve looked at his mother with big pleading eyes. Surely she wouldn't keep him back just to finish the stupid pants.

Mum smiled and shook her head. "Go on, both of you. Have fun. But make sure to be back before dark."

"Thank you," Steve mouthed at Mary as they both dashed down the stairs.

She grinned back at him.


End file.
